Bloody Waters
by Beef7
Summary: Calm seas bring fourth the wrath of monsters who brutally kill, showing no mercy on these innocent creatures. She's trying to stop it, but it's so hard to change the world... when you're falling in love. [Based on what's really happening in Japan!] SanBan


Hi everyone! So yeah this is my latest story and a lot of the stuff that happens in this is true.

"Iruka" means "Dolphin" in japanese

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

It was too quiet for an ocean. Dead silent. Not even a seagull was heard. Slapping her tailfin impatiently against the dead sea, Iruka dove down into her sanctuary to get closer to shore. Slowly lifting her head above the surface, Iruka saw that the monsters were not resting at the shore like normally, which only meant one thing. They were out to hunt.

With a loud squeak of terror, she made a large back flip and began racing back to her pod to warn them.

By the time she reached her pod, her beloved family members greeted her. They nuzzled until she finally made continuous clicking noises to warn them about the monsters.

Suddenly, her whole pod dived into the water and rapidly swam towards the delicious smell of fish, and lots of them.

Iruka didn't budge. Something wasn't right. In fact, something seemed terribly wrong. Then it hit her. They were luring her pod in with fish! The monsters had set a trap! She raced after them, but feared it might be to late, for her pod was already long gone.

She arrived to where the scent of fish was the strongest, and her heart shattered. Her pod… her family had already been dragged on the monsters and either slaughtered by the two-fins or carried away to await their gruesome death.

She let out a loud wailing noise of agony, and let herself sink underwater. She didn't even second glance the fish that had escaped and were swimming all around in panic.

"Iruka!" the faint sound of her only friend entered her ears. She didn't perk up and jump in the air like she usually did, but she did slowly swim over to the shore.

When she got there, she met Sango, the two-fin that she befriended. Iruka just didn't understand. This two-fin was kind and gentle, but the ones on the monsters were cruel and got a twisted pleasure out of killing dolphins for no apparent reason.

Iruka was what the two-fin would always call the dolphin. Iruka didn't understand why she would give her such an odd name, but she made no complaints and would always respond to it, except for today…

"What's the matter Iruka? You're usually more energetic than this. I brought you fish…" Sango said, dangling the fish in front of the dolphins face. When the dolphin made no movement, Sango frowned. "Iruka?"

The bottlenose gave her a look of distress. Sango gasped.

"No! They got your pod didn't they?!" she cried. "They wont get away with this, Iruka! I'll do whatever it takes to stop them!"

Although Iruka couldn't understand her, she could sense her anger and determination. She clicked furiously in agreement, swearing her revenge on those monstrous two-fins.

* * *

"Ugh what a long day…" Bankotsu muttered. "I can't believe that bitch teacher kept me that long after school today just because I said I hated that class!" 

"Yeah, that is really retarded." Suikotsu agreed. "Ugh we really don't need to see that…" he muttered. Bankotsu looked to where he was looking and winced.

It was the dolphin slaughterhouse. They would take an ax and chop the dolphins' throat and let them suffocate in public. It was downright sick. Especially since little kids always passed by here as well.

"SESSHOUMARU!!"

The shout made both of them jump. They looked behind them and watched as a rather attractive girl marched up to all tall man with silver hair and a clipboard.

"Well hello to you too, Sango." Sesshoumaru said with no emotion. He didn't even look up from his clipboard.

"You're a sick, twisted sad excuse for a man!" Sango spat at him.

"Sango, I don't have time for your lectures about your precious fish, I have work to do." He said, still not looking up.

"Well you better make time because I'm not going to stop until you do! And they're not fish, they're mammals!"

"Yeah, that's great sweetie, no go back to girl scouts and stay away from things you don't understand."

"You think I don't understand?! I _understand_ that you're murdering these poor creatures!"

"It's the natural way of life, Sango. Deal with it."

"No! This is the farthest thing from natural! You making them suffer slow and painful deaths! How would you like it if I slit _your_ throat and let you suffocate in front of everyone? Why do you have to make them suffer-"

"Shut _up_ already!" Sesshoumaru snapped. If she went on any longer he would lose it! "I don't need Earth's bitch crawling up my ass right now! We need 3000 dolphins to be on the market by next week, OK? And now my boss is thinking of exporting them to other countries! I have enough to deal with!"

"But-"

"ARRG! Take a look Sango!" he shouted pointing to the suffocating dolphins. "I'll admit that I don't like how they do things here, but I can't do anything about it!" He grabbed her head and made her look at a dolphin crying out as he suffocated. "I can't change that, OK? _You_ can't change that!"

Sango's eyes welled up with tears as she watched the poor thing die, and he was right. What _could _she do? She couldn't take it any longer. The sight of the dolphin dying was too much for her to handle. She shrugged him away and began walking home, her bangs covering her eyes to hide the fact that she was crying, but it was pretty obvious.

"Wow, that was a little harsh…" Suikotsu commented. They had watched the scene, not thinking of how rude they were being.

"Yeah…" Bankotsu agreed as he watched the girl disappear around the corner.

* * *

Sango didn't say much at supper that night, which caused her family to worry. 

"Is everything alright honey?" her mom asked.

"Mom, is there any way I can stop them from killing all those dolphins?" Sango burst out suddenly.

"Uh… well… honey this is the prime minister's decision. The chances of you convincing him are slim to…" he mother stopped when she saw the disappointment in her daughter's face. "Er… maybe you could start a petition at school?"

Sango looked up with interest. "A petition? I never thought of that…"

"Sure!" her mother exclaimed. "You could get kids to sign it and then send it in to the prime minister with a letter. If you get enough people, he just might consider it. I can't promise you it will work though…"

"Would you sign it?"

"Of course!" her mother said reassuringly as she opened a can.

"Mom!" Sango cried. "That's dolphin meat! How could you?!"

Sango's mom swallowed, realizing her mistake of bringing it out. "I'm sorry honey… your father asked me to buy it and you know how he gets if he doesn't get what he wants…"

Sango stood up and slammed her hands on the table causing the plates to rattle. "No, I don't know, because he never home! I'm glad that the poor dolphin that was brutally slaughtered to make that meat at least died to make dad happy, especially since he'll never eat it! At least its for a good cause!" Sango snapped with harsh sarcasm.

"Do you know what its like waiting for him?" her mother said quietly. Her eyes were welling up with tears and her voice was shaking. "He tells me every single night that he's coming home. And I always ask him what he wants for supper because I believe him and I want everything to be perfect when he comes home!"

"Why are still waiting for him! Face it, he's never going to come home! Why would you wait for him when you can find someone who will be there for us and actually provide for our family! Stop chasing a dream that will never come true!"

"Maybe you should take your own advice!" he mother shouted, tears flowing down her face. "You think you can change the world but you're just a stupid teenager who doesn't know anything! You wont be able to stop them from killing those dolphins! That's just the way it is!"

Sango was speechless. Her mother stood there wide-eyed with her hands covering her mouth. Neither of them could believe that she said that.

"I'm going to bed, a certain bitch made me loose my appetite…" Sango mumbled.

"Sango… wait! I didn't mean…" her mother began, but Sango was already upstairs.

* * *

"Sango?" Her mother banged on the door. "Please honey, I was wrong. I should never have said those things and I truly didn't mean them." She sighed. "You're… you're right. I shouldn't be waiting for your father, I should be thinking of our family and not myself… Sango?" 

She opened the door only to find the room empty and the window wide open.

* * *

**PLEASE READ!!**

This is really happening to dolphins in Japan everyone. I didn't just come up with this whole dolphin thing. Everything that happened to the dolphins in this chapter are completely true (well not the whole thing with Iruka the dolphin, but what happened to her family and when Sango was talking with Sesshoumaru, they actually do that to dolphins). And they actually ket them suffocate right in front of children walking home from school, and then let all the blood flow back into the ocean.

If you're from Japan, i'm sorry if I offend you, but this is justinhumane! Its bad enough that they kill them for meat, but they make them suffer long and painful deaths! Its just sick and has to stop! NOW!

**If you want to help, go to my profile and the first thing on there is links to a heartbreaking video that shows what they do to dolphins, and a link to a petition that will be sent to the prime minister of Japan to stop this massacre on the innocent dolphins.**

It doesn't matter if you like dplhins or not, NO creature should be treated this way. Animals may do this to each other, but they don't know any better. Humans should not treat ANY animal this way. You can give the dolphins the help they desperately need.

* * *

So that's my story. Don't worry, this is still a Sango/Bankotsu story. he will be in it more in the next chapter! Sorry this chapter may be a bit boring, the next ones will be more interesting :)

Please spread the word about the dolphins to everyone you know! And don't forget to give them the links to the video and petition!

Please R&R!


End file.
